With the development of electronic device technology, a wide range of services, which are provided to the user, have rapidly increased. For example, the electronic devices provide a variety of functions, such as web page-browsing, reproducing content, SNS (Social Networking Service) activities, photographing images, or recording videos, which may be performed by the user by using the electronic devices, as well as a phone call function.
In addition, thanks to the development of information and communication technology, general things as well as PCs (personal computer) or smart phones have been used as information communication terminals. In particular, the wearable devices that are information terminals, which are put, or worn, on a user's body, have recently attracted wide attention. Initially, the wearable devices have been developed for a special purpose and have been targeted to a limited market, but now the wearable devices are developed and used in a form that normal consumers use for usual purposes. The wearable device may represent an electronic device that may be put on a user's body. The wearable device does not refer to a mere electronic device that may be put on the user's body, but it may refer to an electronic device that may communicate with the user at the closest position to the user's body. The wearable devices do not need to be held or carried by a hand unlike the current electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet PCs, or the like), and the wearable devices have an improved portability in order to thereby be worn on the user's body or clothing in order to be used.
The wearable device may continue to collect detailed information of the surroundings or a physical change of the user in real time. The wearable device may perform a function of acquiring, storing, and displaying information on its own, such as a clock, an alarm, or recording exercise information. In addition, these days, the wearable device can perform a function by interworking with the electronic device that the same user has rather than a sole function of the wearable device. For example, new user experiences, such as a voice recognition function, a gesture function, or a healthcare function, by making the electronic device and the wearable device interwork with each other.
According to an embodiment, when a phone call function is executed in the electronic device, the wearable device may perform a communication function, such as a sound exchange with the electronic device. Accordingly, the user may make a call through a microphone (MIC) and a speaker (SPK) of the wearable device as if he/she did in the electronic device. Alternatively, the wearable device may: display a numeric keypad; receive a user input, such as a user's touch; and instruct the electronic device to perform the phone call function in response to the user input. Alternatively, when a photographing function is executed in the wearable device through a camera, the wearable device may transmit photographed images to the electronic device in order to thereby enable more convenient shooting compared to the electronic device and in order to thereby compensate for disadvantages that occur due to the miniaturization and the small storage capacity of the wearable device. As described above, the wearable device may provide more extensive user experiences by connecting to, and interworking with, the electronic device compared to the wearable device that is solely used.